Low level hardware and firmware attacks are becoming more and more prevalent in computer systems and could lead to permanent denial of service (PDOS). PDOS is a big concern for data center systems that could lead to heavy financial losses and potentially even loss of life in cases where systems are deployed in critical infrastructures.